1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to folder type and flip type portable communication devices. The invention also relates to a hinge apparatus for use with small folding devices such as a portable communication device.
2. Description of the Related Art
The term “portable communication device” typically refers to a small hand-held device that enables a user to wirelessly communicate with another party while carrying the device. Portable communication devices include a Hand-Held Phone (HHP), a CT-2 cellular phone, a digital phone, a Personal Communication Service (PCS) phone, a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), etc. and are classified into various types depending on their appearance and mechanical operations. For example, wireless terminals are classified into a bar type, a flip type, a folder type, and a sliding type. Each of these conventional portable communication devices includes an antenna, a data Input/Output (I/O) unit, and a data transmission/reception unit. The data I/O unit is usually a keypad (with actual or virtual keys) through which data can be entered by finger pressing.
In a conventional folder-type portable communication device, a folder is engaged with a body in such a manner that the folder may be opened from the body at a predetermined angle by a hinge device. A variety of keys and a microphone are provided at the body and a display and a speaker are provided at the folder. A center hinge arm is installed to the body.
A pair of side hinge arms is installed in engagement with the center hinge arm under the folder in order to rotatably engage the folder with the body. The hinge device is installed to the center hinge arm.
A dual folder with displays on both the inside and outside has recently been developed.
However, the conventional folder-type portable communication device has a small display on its exterior and a large display on its interior and is configured so that a user opens it by opening the folder with one hand by means of the hinge device, while grabbing the body with the other hand. Consequently, the user has difficulty in opening the folder with one hand, which causes user inconvenience.
Accordingly, a need exists to alleviate such inconvenience and enhance the user experience with these types of devices.